Conventionally, a non-combustion type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning has been known. The non-combustion type flavor inhaler has a reservoir that stores an aerosol source, a capillary tube that sucks up the aerosol source from upstream toward downstream, and an atomizer that atomizes the aerosol source sucked up by the capillary tube. An upstream end of the capillary tube reaches the aerosol source stored in the reservoir, and the atomizer is disposed at a downstream end of the capillary tube (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2).